Forum:2007-10-09. "If I ain't got you" Hey Arnold! music video, by genaminna
genaminna, 09/10/2007 11:12 AM :Hey, everyone! ^_^ I just finished making my 3rd music video. I won't tell you much about it now, because I don't wanna give it away before/if you wanna figure out what it's about yourself while you watch it. But all the details are in the description. ^w^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJhuBWVcnGI I hope you like it!! ^__^ lol, took forever enough.. >_> *x-posted to diff. places* XDD : ---- Cool, 09/10/2007 7:40 PM :Hmm, as soon as I saw the title I knew what song it was. :) :You, as I, have great taste in music. Moreover, you have always picked not only good songs for your vids, but songs that I never through could fit into a HA! video. That's one factor about your videos - the use of interesting songs and not just the average song that sorta "screams" Arnold and Helga for example. "If I Ain't Got You" I have listened to before; I thought of HA! from time to time, but it wasn't a total 100% connection. :All this being said, you always seem to make good connections with the show and its clips you use, with the song's lyrcis. You have a good understanding of the show, and its charatcers. I do agree in some ways with what you said in your YT description. I never even put 2 and 2 together that they are infact apart in the Pataki's and therefore would have "broken up" I guess in the second movie, although that would suck a duck. I think it would be Helga to break things off, because she causes all her own problems and most likely would label herself to unstable to be with Arnold even if he's maybe accepted. But...it could be a mutual agreement like in the first movie. That would suck if Arnold moved away and had the wrong impression that Helga didn't care. Remember Craig has stated that they were meant to be, they just have to get over alot of young teenage akwardness/angst first. :Cheesy? No, not with a smooth rthmyic R&B jam like this. It's wholesome, I'd say. :My one complaint :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :The mp3 used in your video is shit quality, and you gotta have a good song to go with the video. You want me to send you a better one? Ripped it myself ;) :Stephen :Alicia Keys is a great talent - its been a while since her last album, she needs another couple hits. : ---- genaminna, 10/10/2007 12:32 AM :yeah, I heard she's making (or about to release) her new album now ^_^ (At least the single, lol) thank you so much!!! ahghh... lol... I have a better version of the mp3, hehe, but, I guess it just got through too much converting and re-making the video and converting and converting again, that it just kinda lost quality along the way. but I was afraid that stuff might've not completely fit again, if I put the 'new' one in there. I dunno... I probably should've anyway, tho, lol... (Maybe I'll try to fix it for the downloadable version.) But from that info and stuff I got, I just got it from that last chat and what he's said before in that e-mail he wrote back to that fan in LJ But, in the chat, I'd asked him: "22:13 Right before "The Pataki's" start, did Helga and Arnold break up just because it was 'a long distance relationship', or was it due to their 'personality problems' fitting together, etc? :o " he replies: "22:14 a lot of years pass between Hey Arnold! and The Patakis. 22:14 i was wondering that also 22:14 so they could have been broken up for years., 22:14 we never really decided. " and also later that: "20:24 I think it would be poignant if he wrote, and thought that she had forgotten him" He didn't say that they 'didn't' break up; just that it wasn't decided on exactly *when*, but it *was* before The Pataki's started. I'm thinking that they get back together once she fixes her family issues at the end of The Pataki's, and after he maybe he comes back to visit or something. You're right about Helga being to cause all of her problems... :/ "Who initiated the breakup" is something I wanted to ask Craig about; hopefully we'll get to know when DJ sends out the questions to him. thanks for what you said about my video and music choice~ ^_^; I just kind of re-hear songs and it just kinda 'clicks' that like 'hey, this would be perfect for so-and-so from HA...' then the images in my head just start to roll, and then I have to make a new video, lol~ :) : ---- Cuddlegirly1, 10/10/2007 11:38 PM :The mp3 used in your video is shit quality, and you gotta have a good song to go with the video. :Now that you mention it, I noticed the quality wasn't that good either. It's still a good video though, Gen! Maybe you could just get a better version? : I'm thinking that they get back together once she fixes her family issues at the end of The Pataki's, and after he maybe he comes back to visit or something. :Yeah. He's gotta come back more than once though for a couple episodes and be in the series a little at least. Or maybe an episode where Helga goes to visit him. I wouldn't watch it if Arnold wasn't in it lol! :-Christy M : ---- genaminna, 14/10/2007 4:53 AM :yeah! lol ^_^ I hope they show him in it a loittle bit. she's gotta have some flashbacks or something, man, lol >_> oh, hehe, and I've uploaded a better-audio/music-quality version on the sendspace link. I think it would be weird if I reuploaded it by now... people would(if they do) comment in two places for the same video kinda thing... : ---- ssssaarraahh, 14/10/2007 10:01 AM :I love it! It's very creative and I love the song. : ---- Cool, 14/10/2007 9:35 PM :This verion sounds tres good over the last one. I also forgot to mention near the end - Olga playing piano with the piano in the song was a nice touch. : ---- Greenorbs2, 17/10/2007 12:22 AM :This video must have been a "journey" in the making. I normally don't view videos like this because of my slow internet connection, but decided to take a look at yours anyway. A job well done. :-Jae- : ---- genaminna, 20/10/2007 7:51 AM :ssssaarraahh: Thank you! ^_^ hehe, I love the song too :D (obviously, right? lol) Cool: Thanks, Steve-o XD I'm glad, heh Oh, and thanks for the part about the Olga piano part ^_^ that part was in my head since the beginning of the 'development', heh. Greenorbs2: Wow, thank you! Especially since you have slow internet. I can sympathize!! >o> thanks for deciding to watch it anyway :D And I'm glad you liked it ^__^ thanks